Soul Calibur V Epilogue: The Lost Flower
by Candlethorn
Summary: When Patroklos is defeated in his destined final battle with Nightmare, it's up to Zwei, Viola, and Siegfried to find the next wielder of Soul Calibur. An alternate ending to the Soul Calibur V campaign.


**Soul Calibur V Epilogue:**

**The Lost Flower**

In the night's darkest hour, bodies littered the streets of a burning city. From the shadows, Zwei and Viola stared in disbelief at what seemed impossible. Some mangled corpses were mindlessly wandering about due to inadvertent malfestation by Soul Edge, while others were simply screaming like living madmen. In the center of all the chaos was devastating battle between the young, bright knight Patroklos and the new Nightmare. Nightmare's great evil sword, disgusting in its abominable organic features, was swung with such speed that one would think it had no more weight than a dagger. Patroklos was fast, however, and was able to impressively dodge each swing while simultaneously landing a slash or two on to Nightmare with his thin crystal blade. But his strikes were in vain as Nightmare seemed to hardly notice the hits. Zwei and Viola remained inconspicuous as the observed the scene. Not out of cowardice, but because it was well-known that Soul Calibur was the only sword that could eliminate Soul Edge, and Patroklos was wielding it now.

"Foolish child!" Nightmare's voice rang in a demonic ambience, "You know not what powers you dabble in! Cease this mad futility and join your sister in our harvesting of souls! The judgment of the world is finally at hand!"

Patroklos dodged another strike as quick as lightning.

"Fiend, I could not care less about your plans for domination. All I want is my sister back. Release her to me at once, or suffer at the hands of my Soul Calibur!"

Another strike, another dodge, another counterstrike from Patroklos.

"You would raise the blade of truth against the antichrist himself for merely a selfish cause?" Nightmare's voice rang, while giving a triumphant laugh, "If you truly care for nothing other than your family then you are far weaker than I thought and hardly worthy of the power you wield. You shall die in agonizing shame, child."

Nightmare unleashed a flurry of attacks with his massive blade at seemingly impossible speed, considering its size and probable weight. Patroklos thought he saw an opening between attacks and knowing that hesitation could be a fatal mistake, he took a lunge of faith at the eye of the evil sword itself.

But he was off by a significant length, and this was his last mistake. The massive sword swung down and tore Patroklos' sword arm and shoulder right off. Before he could even register the pain, Nightmare's grotesque, mutant hand grabbed his head, lifted him, and squeezed. There was a sickening crack that even Zwei and Viola could hear.

"Fear death, child. You are a shame to your mother and no one shall ever remember you. Begone!"

At that last word, Patroklos' head burst like a tomato under the inhuman strength of Nightmare's hand and Soul Calibur silently vanished.

Nightmare plunged his sword into his victim and watched the body burn to ashes.

Unseen by all, a lonely, restless malfested girl watched the events from far shadows. She held a short sword and a shield, as disgusting looking as Nightmare's great weapon. Her face was cold and expressionless as she watched the body burn.

"I am coming," she said, dropping her shield and grasping her blade with both hands, "Brother." She plunged the sword into her own heart and fell to the earth to have her final breaths.

Zwei and Viola ran off, unsure of the next plan of action. Both in shock, they escaped the village while stealthily avoiding the attention of the malfested.

There is a tranquil forest whose beauty shines most eloquently at night. It exists in a shrouded space hidden away from the contraptions and pollutions of man. Zwei and Viola often walk here. Both have admitted to the other that they have a memory of the place, but it is ambiguous and neither can recount their story. They found the memory lapse coincidence amusing though, and sometimes playfully claim the forest as their own. But tonight, in contrast to the majesty of the forest, was not tranquil in the least.

"Destiny is a strange thing," said Viola "It often seems to question itself. Patroklos lost the favor of Soul Calibur at nearly the last instant. Unfortunate."

"I don't believe in destiny," Zwei politely retorted, "But I do see that the holy sword apparently has a mind of its own."

A few moments passed as Viola held back her compulsion to critique Zwei's belief system.

Zwei let out an empty laugh.

"I gotta admit, I'm a bit pissed that all my training with the kid didn't pay off. All that training, all that faith we had for him, and he gets squished like a bug."

They walked in silence for a moment.

Viola finally held Zwei's hand.

"You are a great teacher," she said, "You trained him better than anyone could. It is not you who is at fault."

When Zwei looked into Viola's comforting eyes in the dark he thought he could see an odd glint of red. He quickly forgot about it though as he couldn't resist perking up when he saw Viola's smile. He looked ahead towards the path they were on.

"Let's go talk to Siegfried. He will know what to do."

"Zwei," Viola liked to say his name slowly, "I will meet up with you two in the next hour. I would like to meditate in our forest while it is such a pleasant night here. I should be able to gain some insight, and will tell you what I have seen when I return to you."

"Alright, suit yourself," Zwei said, "Meeting at his castle, like usual."

Viola sat in silent meditation in the moonlit forest. She appeared to be toying with her crystal ball. Contrary to popular belief, crystal balls themselves do not reveal the future but they provide an efficient focal point for those with particular talents.

"We need to know who shall be the next wielder of the holy sword."

She continued to focus but, strangely, her mind was drawing a blank.

She wandered around the trees for nearly an hour, juggling the ball, her mind intensely searching, hoping for some inspiration. The visions usually came quickly and clearly but, for the first time, she felt a sort of mental wall that blocked her insight.

A sudden rustle of the leaves broke her concentration.

"Pardon me," came the polite voice of a male stranger, "But isn't it a tad late for such a lovely lady to be alone in a deserted forest?"

Viola equipped her iron claws and summoned her ball in a defensive position.

"Who is there? Reveal yourself, stranger."

The man stepped into the moonlight. His clothes gave the impression that he was of a noble social status, but they were awfully tattered as if he had been traveling for a long while. His eyes seemed to glow a dim red in the shadows.

This was no time to be meeting new people. She quickly found the path Zwei took towards the castle and fled.

In the distance, the moon was descending beneath the dense forests and foreboding clouds seemed to be chasing it. It was strange yet beautiful how, in this world, the stars were bright enough light up the grassy hills and trees so that the naked eye could behold the sight so wonderfully clearly. Zwei walked slowly towards the castle with a painful reluctance. His eyes darted nervously across the ground searching for nothing in particular. His mind was a wreck. There was no way to explain himself.

An older man with long blondish hair and worn armor was leaning against the castle entrance with his arm relaxed on his great sword. He caught Zwei's eyes and gave a nod.

"Zwei, what news do you bring? Has the new Nightmare been slain? Has your training with Patroklos paid off?"

Zwei couldn't bear to look at his master.

"Siegfried…" he began.

Zwei knelt on a knee like a servant would.

"Patroklos….is dead. The new Nightmare has slain him and his sister has been fully consumed by Soul Edge. Soul Calibur has vanished."

Siegfried stared at him in disbelief for what must have been twenty seconds but what felt like hours to Zwei.

"Arise, Zwei." Siegfried said like a father comforting a son, "It simply must have not been destined for Patroklos to defeat Soul Edge."

"I made a promise and I couldn't keep it." Zwei said morosely, standing up, "Damn it, it's hopeless now. I had faith in the kid, trained 'em good and proper and he goes off and makes a fool of himself. He chokes when the fate of the world is on the line!"

"You did exactly as I had asked and served as an outstanding teacher." Siegfried said, putting a hand on his shoulder, "That boy simply failed his part. If he was struck dead while holding the holy sword, it must mean that cowardice still lingered within him. He deserves no pity."

A moment of silence passed as they watched the stars contemplating their next move.

"Zwei, let's discuss this matter with Viola. She is a fortune teller, correct? Her insight should prove most valuable."

"True," Zwei said, with hope flickering in his voice, "She'll be back soon and we can figure something out. She knows where to find us."

An hour must have passed as Siegfried and Zwei continued to discuss recent events. The conversation dragged on to several topics. They began to discuss their opinions of Patroklos and Pyrra, Siegfried poked fun at Zwei wondering if he'd ever make a move on Viola, and Zwei somehow gracefully managed to turn the conversation to Europe's current political struggle. Eventually, the conversation turned right back to Viola, as they began to worry about her safety, being in the forest alone for so long.

"Zwei, these are dark times and there are unholy creatures lurking about." Siegfried reminded him, "Perhaps you should seek out Viola, for her sake."

Zwei turned around to look at the path he had come from.

"That looks like her now," Zwei said, as he began to walk towards her, "She may look small, but she's a tough soldier. I don't worry too much about her."

She was running towards him. If she was ever afraid, it was impossible to tell.

"Viola! I thought you had been attacked by a vampire or something!" Zwei called to her playfully, "Did you discover anything through your meditation?"

Viola came nearer to him before she responded. She wasn't one to shout.

"I tried to foresee who might be the next wielder of the holy sword, but I could not gain an insight." Viola said, agitated, "Some force is…blocking my mind's eye. I tried to at least discover what was blocking me but…a strange figure in the shadows startled me so I returned as quickly as I could."

"Huh. Tell me who I need to beat up."

"No, no, it's not like that." Viola said, "He's not important. Let us go and discuss our next plan of action with Siegfried."

"Viola, go to Siegfried and tell him what you can; I have told him everything I know. Anything you might have foreseen. Even the tiniest little clue that came to your mind could help us." Zwei said, trying to sound like a leader, "Anyway, I'm off to beat the hell out of a pervert."

Viola couldn't stop him.

Zwei walked back into the forest, calling out.

"Someone out there!" he shouted.

He thought he could hear some footsteps, but it might have just been the small animals. He continued to walk deeper in to the dense wildlife.

"Viola doesn't need a damn stalker. Come out of the shadows, coward."

No more than half an hour had passed before Zwei came across a mysterious, silent figure in the forest with a rapier drawn. The shadows were too dark to see his attire clearly. His eyes gave an unearthly red glow, and Zwei's gut reaction was to slay this dark creature, that was probably no longer human. Zwei unsheathed his short blade and summoned E.I.N. Although they were a great team, they proved no match to the dark fighter. The recent death of his student had shaken him with guilt. It certainly didn't help his performance in this battle.

In the tranquil forest, the moonlight shined off the splattered blood rather beautifully. The masterful fencer had cut Zwei's body severely, but not so much as to be fatal. Zwei quickly grew dizzy from the blood loss and stumbled to the ground. In his pride, he kept silent, and awaited the final blow of his opponent. When he opened his eyes, he was staring into a starry sky with a thin blade caressing his neck.

"Now," the mysterious fencer finally spoke, "You will tell me everything I want to know."

Zwei remained silent.

"I want to know about that young woman you travel with. The fortune teller girl."

When Zwei first tried to reply, his words came out as a mild bloody cough.

"I won't let you touch her!" he finally exclaimed.

"I…have no such interest," the man replied, a tad baffled by the assumption, "It is merely a personal matter."

He finally sheathed his rapier, as it was obvious who was in control of the situation.

He knelt down to Zwei.

"That woman may have the answers I am seeking. I want to arrange a meeting. Have her meet me here tonight, before sunrise. I assure you that you will regret yourself if you choose not to heed my orders. You may accompany her if you feel it necessary, but you will not interfere."

The man stood up.

"Your wounds are not fatal. When you have recovered, go. I look forward to meeting your companion."

Zwei closed his eyes. He knew he was too badly injured to make it back to the castle and it would be humiliating to faint along the way.

Moments passed and Zwei was alone in the forest. He looked around and found a stream nearby. Trying to be conservative with his energy, he had scooped up some water into his water pouch and drank, leaning against the tree recovering and feeling humiliated from his loss. The fencer even sounded French. He hated the French.

Suddenly, Zwei heard the most beautiful, comforting voice of a female he had ever heard.

"Zwei," she said, "Listen to the man you were defeated by."

Zwei thought he was hearing things.

"Yep," he said with an empty smile, "It's time to call it a night when the trees start talking."

The voice spoke again.

"If you will not trust your ears, then perhaps you will your eyes."

At that moment, a semi-transparent glowing figure appeared in front of Zwei. He was amazed. She was dressed in a white robe with a white helmet that covered her face. She even seemed to have wings, but the wings were flickering, like a white flame, as if they weren't physical material.

"I am the spirit of Soul Calibur." she said, "This world will burn if Soul Edge is not extinguished. You and the man you encountered share a common enemy with each other as well as with me. When he returns, you would be wise to make amends. I shall send your friends to you. Continue to rest."

The angel put her hands over Zwei's cuts and scars and they were instantly healed. He felt the life soaring through him and quickly stood up to inspect where he had been wounded.

"Thank you," he said politely, still a little stunned from the encounter. Although a skeptic, brooding man by nature, the healing of his wounds was enough evidence for him to believe his senses.

Viola and Siegfried quickly came to meet Zwei. Zwei told them of his encounter with the angel and, as she had promised, she had appeared to them as well.

The voice of the haughty fencer came from seemingly nowhere in particular.

"Hello dogs," he said, "I see you've brought the fortune teller. I must have a word with her."

"I am here," Viola replied, "Kindly reveal and introduce yourself so that we may alleviate this cold tension. I sense that we are not enemies."

The mysterious fencer finally appeared and stepped into the moonlight.

"Very well, my lady," he said, tipping his hat towards her.

His voice had suddenly completely changed in response to the request. Something about Viola made him feel heavy and somber.

"I am Raphael and I must find my daughter. I made a promise that I would return to her but I cannot find her. I am distraught and at a loss of hope. An angel appeared to me, told me about your gifted powers, and that you could help me."

Raphael paused for a moment. He knew he must sound like a wild, homeless madman.

"Even more strangely…I was told that we would both 'recognize' something if we were to duel. Fear not, though, for I would never seek to truly harm you. For the sake of a wondering madman lost in his despair, could you just spar with me so that I can confirm or dismiss the strange words of this angel?"

"No," came the firm voice of Siegfried, "This is madness. The world is on fire as we speak and we don't have time for such games. Do you or do you not wish to join our cause and douse this flame of chaos that is a plague to all of the known world?"

"Siegfried, allow me to make my own decisions." Viola said with confidence, "The angel has apparently given us all instructions so perhaps this man isn't mad."

Viola equipped her claws again and summoned her orb to rotate about her.

Zwei put his hand on her shoulder and gave her a look as if to say _You sure you know what you're doing?_

"Fine," Siegfried replied, "But hear me, Raphael. I do not know you and I find it difficult to trust you. Your glowing demon eyes aren't exactly reassuring either. Do as the angel has commanded you, but if you wound Viola, I will tear you in half with my blade."

Raphael gave Siegfried a reassuring nod, unsheathed his rapier, and Zwei and Siegfried made enough space for the two of them to have their duel in the forest. In the distance, the sun was beginning to rise.

Viola felt Raphael look deep into her eyes, as if he was desperately searching for something, but she dismissed it as a symptom of his alleged madness. Raphael gracefully waved his rapier in her direction.

"My lady, again I reassure you, I mean you no harm. I will take the greatest care to halt my hand before this blade lays a scratch on you. I will simply say 'touche' before landing a strike as if this were a simple sparring between friends. Hopefully, the angel will recognize this as a duel."

The two fighters gave a graceful bow, Raphael shouted "En garde!", and they were on.

Raphael gave a quick flurry of strikes, careful to avoid her face. There was something about her face that reminded him of a feeling long forgotten. Viola was well-versed in fighting with her unique weapon and she was able to parry or evade every stroke…to Raphael's relief.

In Raphael's inhibiting courtesy, Viola was easily able to land several slashes on him with her metal claws, but she too was holding back. Something about the way he spoke, the way he haughtily wielded that blade, that smile that could dominate will…

Without realizing it, they were gradually slowing down. As they fought, they were examining each other like two cats who were meeting another animal of the same species for the very first time.

They slowed down to nearly a stopping point. They finally lowered their weapons and were silent.

Zwei and Siegfried silently decided it was best to hold their tongues, but they weren't quite sure why.

The voice of the angel came again.

"Raphael, Amy, I have opened your minds' eye. I have brought your souls together again so that you might unite against the one who cursed you both."

"By the stars," Viola exclaimed with tears in her eyes, "It's you!"

Raphael was overcome with joy and found it hard to speak.

"My beloved," he managed to whisper as he dropped his blade, "Amy…how long has it been?"

They both embraced as a long separated family would.

Meanwhile, Zwei and Siegfried were leaning against a nearby rock wall with their mouths agape in sheer confusion.

The angel voice returned once again.

"Raphael, now that you have reunited with the one you were searching for, your mind should be clear of personal distractions. I need you to -"

"Give us peace, specter!" Raphael interrupted, "I've just found my long lost flower…"

Amy held Raphael's hand.

"We should listen to this voice, father. We owe her."

"Alright then, Voice." Raphael spoke reluctantly, "Speak your will."

"Raphael," said the angelic voice, "I have chosen you to be my next wielder."

Everyone was stunned.

"Both you and your daughter are creatures of darkness who have been tainted by the evil seed for too long. If you accept me, I will make you relish the powers of light. Raphael, I will grant you the bane of Soul Edge, the holy sword, to take your vengeance against the azure knight who distorted you both and who caused you each so much suffering. Your vengeance is long overdue. You shall wield me, and together, we will strike down Nightmare forever. "

Raphael and Amy held each other's hands and looked into each other's eyes for a long, happy moment. They would finally be redeemed.

Amy looked at Zwei and Siegfried. Their faces were blank in awe of the revelation.

"We accept," Raphael finally said.

Raphael and Amy suddenly collapsed and felt a searing pain throughout their bodies. They were in quite a bit of agony for nearly a full minute. Zwei and Siegfried were at a loss of what to do, but the angel voice insisted the pain was "necessary for the transformation."

Finally, there was a flash so bright it seemed as if lightning had just struck Raphael and Amy.

They both lay motionless on the ground for moments. Raphael slowly stood and helped Amy up.

Their eyes were no longer red, but they shone an angelic blue. Their skin was no longer deathly pale, but a healthy tan. Raphael was now suited in brilliant blue and white attire. He held out his hand and, in a spectacle of color and mystical sounds, the holy sword Soul Calibur faded into existence right in the palm of his hand in the form of an elegant, crystal rapier.

"Well then," Siegfried finally said, with eyebrows raised, "I do apologize for being curt with you. Welcome to our little party."

"Hey, this is great and all," said Zwei, "But where do we go from -"

"I see him!" came Raphael and the angel's voice as one, "Nightmare is at the castle, searching for you, Siegfried. He wants to find the next wielder. We must be off at once!"

"And Amy," Raphael spoke as both himself and the angel which she found rather unsettling, "We will heal the world and you will have the life you've always wanted!"

The four warriors were off. They were quite relieved they didn't have to travel halfway across the world to find Nightmare. Apparently, Nightmare was wise enough to realize that his conquest would be in vain if he could not defeat the warrior worthy of Soul Calibur. Even villains should have their priorities in order.

They approached the castle.

"Come to me, Soul Calibur!" thundered the demonic voice on the top of the castle, "Truly that shameful prince wasn't your best tool!"

Siegfried and Zwei politely bid their newfound ally good fortune for the battle, and Amy gave him hug.

Raphael's eyes suddenly gave off a blue glow as bright as the red eyes of Nightmare. The same wings that Zwei had seen on the angel were on Raphael and the fencer flew to the top of the tower with his arms extended like a god and Soul Calibur in his left hand. He looked onto Nightmare with the eyes of an abused dog who was about to exact a long-awaited revenge on his hated master, just floating in a magnificent blue aura and examining his opponent.

"Well damn," Zwei chuckled as he elbowed Siegfried, "I've never seen you do that."

"Go daddy!" Amy squealed, completely out of character.

"Do you remember me, demon?" Raphael and the angel continued to share the same voice.

"Why should I, maggot? Come down here so I can destroy that wretched blade."

"I am Lord Raphael Sorel. Twenty-one years ago, you infected my daughter and me with your bloody sword. We nearly lost our sanity trying to bring the world to accept us as the defiled creatures you turned us into. I am going to quite literally tear you apart. Prepare to die. Violently."

Raphael descended like a charging bull, and the two fighters rushed to each other in their hatred.

The fighters were quick as lightning, but in a matter of seconds…

Raphael was able to land a clear thrust straight into Nightmare's left eye. Dark blood dripped down the crystal sword.

"What…are…you?" Nightmare stammered.

Raphael gave a wide, malicious grin.

"I am," he replied, "…your greatest nightmare!"

And quicker than the eye could see, Raphael swung his crystal blade at such a speed that in a matter of a single second he had sliced off every limb of Nightmare and pierced the eye of the evil sword before Nightmare's demonic body parts could hit the floor in a pool of black blood.

In several great red flashes of blood and fire, the evil sword screamed and exploded in pieces of metal and demon flesh.

An eerie silence followed the explosion, and Amy, Zwei, and Siegfried rushed up the stairs of the castle to find Raphael standing near the edge. He was staring off into the sunrise whispering something to himself.

Raphael's strength gave out. He lost the grip of his sword, fell to his knees, and then collapsed completely. The sword shattered as if it was ice.

Amy, Zwei, and Siegfried rushed over to him.

"Raphael…" Amy said softly. She turned him over and all three noticed a deep wound in Raphael's chest. It was definitely fatal.

"I can't let you die like this!" Amy shouted, "Quick, someone go find some -"

"No…." Raphael spoke quietly, as he was in his final moments, "I'm done. Please…let me speak my last…"

The angel seemed to have left him after he had defeated Soul Edge, for his voice sounded normal again.

Zwei and Siegfried backed away out of courtesy as they noticed Raphael's eyes were on Amy.

"I only wanted…to protect you. I…wanted to see you thrive. Tell me…who is that companion…of yours?"

"Zwei," Amy replied.

"Zwei," Raphael echoed her, "I…like him. You should…stay with him. You've grown…so much."

"Zwei," Raphael called to him weakly, and Amy motioned him over, "Take…care of Amy."

Raphael held Amy's hand with both of his.

"The world…is yours. I love you…Amy."

THE END


End file.
